Undecided
by Neko-sempai
Summary: Shigeko Hitomi has a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo,the guy in the same class and also her friend. But when Shinji Hirako joins their little group too,he falls in love with her. Hitomi doesn't want to admit but slowly she reponds to Shinji's feelings.
1. Chapter 1

My first story here on Fanfiction. I wanted to write more of the first chapter but I decided to leave it like this. I guess it's enough for people to see how good am I/am not. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Continuation of our lives

_Karakura Town.._

New day,new sunshine,new.. classes for Kurosaki Ichigo.Though,not so new just undistinguished for him. Yes,that's the perfect word. If he wouldn't open his mouth to talk,you'd actually believe he's a genius. Just if,that is.

The orange haired boy murmured annoyed just as he heard his clock alarm and turned it off with his fist,violently.He growled more or less loudly and rubbed gently his eyes,opening them slightly, but enough to see his father jumping above him like a ninja fighter,ready to kick his son's ass as a 'good morning'.His eyes enlarged at the sight and Ichigo stopped his father with a defensive scream followed by a kick. Isshin fell flat on the floor and Ichigo walked past him,still annoyed,entering the bathroom.

* * *

_Why does every morning have to be like this?_,Ichigo thought while walking to school with his beloved friend Kuchiki Rukia. His eyes stopped to watch her since she was extremly quiet this morning.

"What the hell is that!?"

"This,my dear Ichigo,is .. " ,Rukia looked at him,smiling evilly while Ichigo wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She popped in his face her new video game.

"Look!" she exclaimed over-enjoyed.

On the other side,Ichigo was holding his bloody nose,from the impact between his gentle nose and the evil machinery which he threw an annoyed glare at,glancing up to see Rukia's concentrated expression.

"And the best part is .. that Chado thought about my well being and gave me a Chappy one!" she continued.

"Chado gave it to you .. " Ichigo asked totally uninterested and confused at the same time.

_Wait .. Chado is crazy about cute stuff..no wonder _, he looked back at Rukia,smiling faintly, _Ah ..that brings up memories.. _,he raised his face towards the sky,breathing the fresh air.

"Oh no!" Rukia shouted all of a sudden,making Ichigo turn all his attention to her. Her cell phone tweeted.

"A hollow!" both said in the same time. Kuchiki pulled out her glove ready to push Ichigo's soul out of his body.

"NO!" , he streched his arms in front of her. "NO WAY!"

"Huh..?"

"Do not use the glove again! You know I hate it!"

"Then Chappy!!",Rukia charged,holding her Chappy candies.Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.When wouldn't he go all the way with what she said ? He picked a candy and swallowed it,followed by Rukia. Both their souls headed away for the hollow.

* * *

"Pst!Orihime!" ,Shigeko Hitomi whispered during classes to the girl next to her.

"What is it Hitomi-san?" Orihime asked politely,as usual.Her smile added extra effect to the good person she was and the fact that she was a bit weird,made her funny and a good friend. Hitomi spent a few secods to analize these things and a small smile plastered on her lips.

"Do you know what happened to Rukia and Ichigo?" ,Hitomi asked whispered and both the girls looked worried at their empty seats.

"Shigeko-san,Inoue-san. If you have anything to chat about,the door is open!" the teacher threatened in an elegant way.Both the girls bowed their head slightly and apologized.

"Thanks Hime" ,the girls whispered back,winking at Orihime,She would always blush when someone would call her 'hime'.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo kicked the ground with his foot and whined.

" It's been the same Rukia.In the past days it's been the same "

" Shut up Ichigo "

_Great,all she's been doing in the past few days was getting on my nerves,telling me to shut up!_ ,Ichigo glared at his companion.

" The reason is simple enough " ,a familiar voice said. Both Rukia and Ichigo searched for the voice with their eyes and discovered the slim silhouette of the young Quincy.

" Look who we've missed.. " Ichigo asserted ironically,waving his hand in a dismissing way and preparing to leave.

" Well? What's the reason,Ishida-kun? " ,Rukia asked politely,still holding the same diabolic expression on her face.

" Someone used a Hollow bait. In order to test.. one of you ".Hearing that ,Ichigo turned around and glared questionably at Ishida.

" Then who the hell is that psycho!? "

They all remained silent.Ichigo looked down while the others sneaked pitiful glances at him. By this time, Ichigo had a feeling of certainty that he was being the one tested. Like always.. For a few moments, he remembered what happened in Soul Society,when he went to rescue Rukia. He couldn't stand his friends being hurt again.He promised to himself that he would never let this happen again.

"Ichigo.. " ,Rukia interrupted abruptly his thoughts.

" Just.. let's go home.. "

"Alright."

* * *

" Hitomi-san !! You look so pretty today ! " ,Keigo ran toward the green eyes girl to give her a bear hug. He was stopped by Ichigo's fist, who landed right in his face, causing the teenager to fall flat on the floor.

" You know everyone hates that " said Ichigo,walking in the classroom care-free.

" Keigo-san ,are you alright? " ,Hitomi asked politely,walking past him.

" .. m'yeah.. "

She ran to catch up with Ichigo and he turned around at the feeling of her warm hand touching softly his shoulder. Hitomi blushed just because of the fact that she was standing so close to him and quickly ,took her hand off.

" Thanks,Kurosaki-kun "

" Err.. no problem,I guess" ,he smiled goofy.

The teacher had walked into the classroom and everybody took their seats.

" Kids, today we have a new boy joining us! " ,she motioned over-excited toward the door. You could hear all the girls squeal and then look dreamily toward the door. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sight of every girl being excited and restless. Except for one,that is. Hitomi sat quietly in her place,lost in thoughts and playing with her pen.

_What's wrong with her? Shouldn't she be excited about this?_

" Now,you can come on in, Shinji " ,the teacher said louder this time,to cover the bunch of talking little fan girls.

A tall and slim boy walked into the classroom,never leaving his sarcastic smile off of his face. He had straight blond hair, falling over his ears and stopping at the level of his chin , with symmetric bang.

_Uh.. so many pretty girls in here.. _,the new boy smirked ,looking through the classroom. But his eyes landed especially on one of them,who wasn't really paying attention. He wrote his name on the table.

" I'm Hirako Shinji. You can call me either Hirako or Shinji. I really don't care " ,he threw the piece of chalk stubbornly and walked toward an empty seat in the back of the room, passing by Hitomi.

"Pretty " , he said loud enough only for her to hear and hit her desk lightly with his fingertips to let her know who he was talking about.

" Wow, cool tongue piercing !" someone in the class shouted randomly.

" Okay now, settle down please !" ,the teacher said and continued her lesson. Hitomi's eyes remained widened for a little bit and her cheeks flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

" Kurosaki-kuuun... let us be friends,eh what do you say? " ,Hirako bent in front of Ichigo's desk,breathing right in his face. Ichigo roze his eyes from the magazine he was reading and screamed a girl's scream,falling back with his chair. The class had burst in laughter and Shinji offered his hand to the helpless and now,frustrated orange hair student. Ichigo frowned and stood up by himself,wiping off the dust.

" You didn't have to come so close to my face ya know.. " Ichigo muttered and threw his schoolbag, on his shoulder walking off carelessly as he used to. Shinji looked after him and smirked secretely.

" So what about the response ? "

" Yeah,yeah.. " the bored Ichigo waved his hand and went off,dissapearing.

Having left a bit more free time, Shinji decided to spend it on his special mission,the one that didn't have to do anything with his original one.His eyes studied with care and concentration how a certain girl sighed somehow sad and, tiredly,gathered her stuff and walked out of the classroom. He didn't lose too much time and went after her.

" Hitomi-san.. " he called after her,standing in the door frame with a faint smile on his thin lips,allowing his shiny teeth to glow airy in the sun light. The girl slowly turned her head toward the request and looked at him,more like through him. His smile dissapeared ,noticing that something indeed was wrong with her.

" I was wondering.. if you would like to--"

Her cell phone rang and she stopped listening to his words to attend the blast.Like Shinji had been invisible all the time,she ran into the opposite direction right after she hang up. A sigh of frustration escaped his pale lips. He did the same motion as his new classmates,throwing the bag over his shoulder and going back home.

iI wonder what's wrong with Hitomi-san.. she seemed in another world today.. Should I ask her or not.. should I--/i

" Hiyori you damn retard !! "

All Shinji could see was the wondering sky in the left side and red in the right side. He slowly got up,wiping off his eye of blood.

" You stupid brat ! "

Slap.

" Shut up you idiot !! Instead of spacing out like that,did you complete the mission ? " ,a blonde girl with two short ponytails,with the appearance of a secondary school,stood there with her shoe in her hand,glaring down at the poor waunded teenager.

" Err.. almost .. ? " Shinji smiled through his big proportioned teeth,squeazing the head of his piercing in between his front teeth.

Slap.

" Just stop !! "

" You should have completed your mission,but because of your hair color you're a total moron !! "

Shinji smirked at her. Hiyori stared for a moment at him questionably,but when Shinji's smirk became wider,the girl fumed and ran after him to beat the life out of him.

" Hirako-san,are you okay ? "

Shinji immediately turned his attention to the girl sitting next to the fighting scene and staring in awe,alongside with her classmate knows as Sado Yasutora. Hiyori glared at her and let go of her older brother.

" Who's that ? " she asked bitterly. Hirako exchanged glares with his companion and finally sighed,looking at Hitomi.

" She's the cutie in my classroom " he added with a sly smirk. Hiyori's nerves trembled dangerously in her throath.Hitomi blinked,surprised of her new classmate's opinion. Perhaps too frank.

" What ? It's true "

" SHUT UP you bastard ! "

And again the fight between the two blond companions errupted. Hiyori being too jealous of never being called 'cutie' by Shinji,and Shinji.. too tired of Hiyori's sandal-slaps. He took her away and flew with her away from Hitomi.

"Excuse us ! "

" Wait ! " Hitomi tried to follow them.

" Let them go Hitomi ! " Sado stopped the girl and rested his hand on her small shoulder.

" Sado-kun .. "

" You realise that .. at their speed we'll never catch them "

She quit following them at the request of her friend. Instead the two blondes still had this fight to continue.

" Shinji !! Put me down !! They're getting away !! Don't you get it you idiot !? "

" It's Ichigo we're after right? Don't start a commotion with the others ! "

" Shut up ! " , Hiyori pinched his butt,making Shinji jump up screaming. " Put me down already ! "

" Stop with the goosing already !! "

But she didn't. Hirako prepared his finger for revenge and pinched her intimate area.

" I told you to stop didn't I !? "

Hiyori screamed at the impact. " If you damage somthing down there and mess up my chances to become a virgin bride, I'll.. "

" Shut up or you'll get a spanking ! Little brats that don't do as they told get a spanking ! "

" What'd you say !? "

" AAA !! "


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

Hitomi walked out of the classroom bewildered. Anything she'd been doing lately was in vain. All she could thing about was the reckless behavior of the new student.

Shinji.

Her steps led her unwillingly to the backyard of the school and she stopped abruptly when she spotted the orange haired teenager and the one mention before, in a very compromising position in her opinion.

Ichigo was on the verge of strangling Hirako, holding him down to the ground in the same time. She gasped and hid herself in the darkness, trying to figure out what was going on.

"The cute one, the big guy, glasses, everyone... You don't belong in their league. You simply can't be like them. Because you are one of us, a Vaizard", Shinji smirked at him.Ichigo slammed his body against the metal strings, causing the said one to whimper silently but immediately gaining back his triumphant smirk.

"Shut up! Shut UP!" Ichigo shouted, releasing the blonde teenager.Hitomi's eyes widened limitless, softly touching her lips with her fingertips. She watched how Ichigo left and Shinji stood up from the ground, wiping his clothes off. She realized she had to go, but it was already too late, before Shinji patted her shoulder.

"Hello cutie." he smiled at her. She bit her lip and turned around, smiling at Shinji.

"Heeey! I was actually looking for you! What a coincidence!" She stuttered.Shinji smirked at her and stepped forward, wrapping loosely an arm around her shoulder and driving her away. A soft red made its way on Hitomi's dainty cheeks.

"So, what do you need cutie?"

Again Hitomi blushed, but the soft red had already transformed in crimson.

"I.. I.. I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework! Yes! The math homework! Since you are a genius at math... "She smiled nervously.Shinji's friendly expression changed to a really cold and stoic one.

"What did you hear?"

"Eh..?"

Shinji's arm smoothly slipped from her shoulders, Hitomi turning around to face him and look at him embarrassed. She looked in his serious eyes and knew there was no way turning around the subject now. She had to answer, for his eyes scared her too much.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have left when I heard you. I just heard that you were saying to Ichigo he's not in our league... "She sighed, throwing her arms in the air."I thought we were all friends and I really hoped this new year will begin quite pretty... "She looked down sad.Shinji looked away, feeling guilty of having ruined her good mood. After all it wasn't her fault. And either Ichigo's fault.

It was his mates' fault because they had sent him to deal with this.

"..I can already see it's not going to be all pretty and pink" Shinji turned to look at her briefly, catching a glimpse of her disappointed glare. His head leaned down in disappointment too, as she left. Her footsteps were more and more silent. The scent of her lavender perfume was slowly fading away. He never really thought about this, but now he could just feel it.

He never really thought of being in love.

Hitomi burst in the classroom, leaving her friend Orihime to stare at her rather aggressive behavior. She gathered up her things, threw her schoolbag over her shoulder and left earlier than the rest.

Because usually, the group would walk back home, together.Today, it was going to be one less member.

Hitomi walked alone on the empty streets that led her home. She would usually take the boulevard along with her friends and then walk on the empty streets with Chado.They lived close to each other and Ichigo leaved a few houses away from Chado's.That means,Ichigo leaved a few more houses away from Hitomi.

Hitomi's lips formed a faint smile, remembering again Kurosaki's face. She liked the boy very much but she was too shy to tell him. And she thought it wasn't the right moment either.

As she walked on the empty streets, she had the strange impression that she had heard a horrifying scream. Her legs froze in midair as she heard again the scream, but this time louder. It crept underneath her skin and her sensitive nerves, causing her body to convulse in terror.

The shadow of a strange, large object lay on the wall of a block in front of her, slowly forming a silhouette. Her eyes widened and her heart slammed in her throath.Her fingertips were already starting to twitch at the sight of the monstrous creature in front of her.Again,the creature screamed, causing Hitomi to cover her ears in pain and clench her eyes.

For a few seconds, she heard nothing, she felt nothing.Slowly, her eyes opened and looked at the darkness that was surrounding her. She looked up and stared in awe at the creature right above her.

"Am I in Jurassic Park...?" she whispered. The creature held up it's claws in the air, ready to slash the girl. She gave out a high-pitched scream before falling to her knees and shut her eyes tight. She felt her head heavy and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her body fell numb to the floor and the last thing she saw was a dark silhouette jumping up in the air with a great metal bar in its hands.

Sorry for the late update. I began to loose interest in this but then I was suddenly excited to continue it lol xDD.This is how I usually get. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Ch

**Chapter 5 Recuperation**

Hitomi laid in her chocolate bed, still unconscious. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chado, all were next to her, watching her. Her mother came in and seeing the expressions of every and each one of them, she burst into tears.Ichigo frowned, seeing her mother this devastated but he knew he couldn't do anything on his own. He was already glad with the fact that he had saved her life. He also felt a bit relieved for the fact that he could do something that he was incapable of doing when his mother died. He felt less guilty in a way or another.

Orihime ran up to Hitomi's mother and hugged her, patting her back. She kept crying and crying until the tears have got to the one in pain. To Hitomi.

Every one went silent as she started to flinch and slowly open her eyes.

"Hitomi-san?Hitomi-san?" Orihime let go of the older lady and ran to Hitomi, gripping her small hand into her own. Ichigo bent down at her level and looked sad in her eyes. She gazed into his brown orbs, slowly remembering everything. Her hand tremored for the feeling of Ichigo's warm hand. She knew it was warm. She felt it when he had lift her up from the ground. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when her mother hugged her and cried louder on her shoulder.

"Mom.. I'm alright. Thanks for coming... All... "She smiled faintly, looking to see Ichigo's expression. He just plastered a sad smile on his face and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank god.." Rukia exclaimed.

The people in the small, light chocolate room, smiled content with the fact that their friend was alright. They knew it was Ichigo who had saved her but her mother knew of this as "the car who tried to run over Hitomi-san". It was much better like this.

**I I I **

Three days have passed and Shinji was starting to get passive-aggressive. Not that he wasn't like that all the time... It was weird. Even Ichigo thought that. He just wouldn't move from his chair, he would never stop playing with the pencil on his desk and he would never stop looking worried. Even his enemy, the strawberry, got mad over it. Everyone knew Kurosaki was short-tempered.

Ichigo growled and went to Shinji slamming his head against the desk. Hirako stood up from his place and kicked Ichigo in the guts. The girls sighed.. it was everything so NOT usual. They knew how it would end up, both beaten to death and doing the chores.

"Kuchiki-san.. "

"Yes Orihime?"

"I know something is wrong with Shinji-kun. Even Kurosaki-kun knows it." The orange haired girl spoke tenderly but worried in the same time.

"Hmm.. what are you trying to say?"

"He's been like this ever since Hitomi-san has been missing from school.. I don't know but I gu--"

"OH INOUE-SAN! Wonderful idea! Wonderful! You are so right; Shinji really is IN LOVE with Hitomi!! "Rukia yelled taken aback by the intelligent point Orihime was trying to pull out of all this conversation. Or not.

Everyone in their classroom stopped to look at her Rukia and process the precious information. Even the boys' fists froze in midair. Shinji's cheeks were now a light shade of pink.

"Kuchiki-saan! That's NOT something YOU should say!" Shinji immediately deffended himself. Ichigo seemed to be out of this. But he would never get this sentimental-semi-abstract conversations. His eyebrow already ached of so much furrowing, trying to understand the topic that everyone was so interested in. Rukia glanced shortly at Ichigo which made her blush. Seeing this, a proud smirk made its way on Shinji's lips. Rukia's lips were now sealed thanks to his technique for eavesdropping.

**I I I **

The chilly autumn wind was fluttering the pearly curtains of Hitomi's room. She would have never opened her eyes and she would've never seen the strange silhouette standing at her window.

Shinji sighed. It pained him to see her like this. Tied to a bed and not being able to free herself in this large world... to smile. .. For him. He silently closed her window and disappeared into thin air.

**I'm sorry I don't update so often. I am too busy with stupid school. Anyway,hugs to those who still review,I'm very grateful. Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~Welcome back where you belong~

"Hitomi-kuuuunn~!!" Keigo prepared to go to the valley of gods but Ichigo slammed his head against the wall and frowned.

"Not today idiot. Her hand is broken can't you see?"

Shinji smiled secretly from his desk, watching Hitomi chat with all her friends. He was happy to have her back, next to him, though she was still far away. He sighed heavily.. There was no way she would like a freak like him, and there was no way he would have a chance.

"Shinji-san?"

Wrapped in thoughts, Shinji didn't even observe her next to him. He lifted up his gaze mistakenly and froze, looking in her eyes. A tint of red appeared on his cheeks. She giggled and smiled warmly to him.

"I dreamt that you were my guardian angel... "She said. Shinji smiled faintly and stood up, letting her sit down in his place.

"Oh really? What was I doing?"

"You were watching every night over me from my window. But when you were leaving, I was feeling scared again. Then this little light shone outside and my fear was starting to perish once again."

_If you even knew..._

Shinji grinned. It somewhat gave him goose bumps and he felt really really confident. Hitomi's warm suddenly turned into a ironic laughter, waving her hand and going back to her place.

"Gaah! Thank God it was just a dream." she chirped amused while Shinji's heart died once again. He let his head rest on the desk and thought about something more serious. Ichigo glanced at him but frowned and left him be as the teacher entered the classroom.

After class, Hitomi prepared to leave with her friends back home. As she was arranging her things in the small closet, Shinji sneaked behind her.

"Hitomi-san... "

Hitomi's chest rose abruptly and her breath pace increased considerably, feeling Shinji's breath right next to her ear.

"Could we go home together? Because I need to talk to you." Shinji distanced once he felt her tense and uncomfortable with him being so close.

"I-is it something serious?" she asked, breathing relieved and turned to face him. Shinji smiled unwillingly at the image of her flushed face and his own shadow resting gracefully on her dainty body.

"Not really... "He scratched the back of his head. She smiled faintly and went ahead with Hirako, following her.

On the way back home, Shinji was simply following her since he didn't knew where she lived, with a red nuance across his cheeks always permanent while Hitomi was stealing curious glances at the taller boy.

Finally, Shinji feeling a little bit embarrassed, spoke.

"Um... Would you like us... to uh... you know... "He blushed harder. Hitomi continuously stared at him as if he was from another planet.

"Excuse me!?"

"No, no! It's not what you think! R-really!" he defended with his arms waving in the air. By this time, Hitomi looked upset.

"Then what!?"

"I meant... adate..." he whispered embarrassed.

"A what?"

"A DATE DAMN I SAID IT!"

Hitomi stopped walking and blinked at him. He looked around scared, as if waiting for her negative response.

"But... why?"

"Errr... I want to get to know you... b-better?" he smiled nervously, flipping his blonde hair softly. She blushed at his words and slowly caught up to him, where they started walking together again.

"I guess it's a-all right for two classmates to g-get to know each other better." she mumbled timidly. Shinji mentally screamed of happiness but physically he resumed only at grinning insanely.

**School is being a pest. I hate high school, I can't wait to go to university 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ~Care and whatnot ~**

_I_ _don't want to go out with Shinji... why did I even say yes in the first place? I don't know him, he's freak, he fights with Ichi and I absolutely don't like anything about him!_

It was a day full of stress for the poor girl. Hitomi kept wondering and wondering how she would react around her new classmate now that she couldn't say no anymore since she said yes. She kept imagining different assumptions and different hypostasis' which made her sometimes stutter or sometimes blush.

It was not in danger her self-esteem, but something more important than that. Her boldness toward this new person. She was afraid that she will open up too much in the end, and talk carefree about anything and anyone. She did not like that inattentive part of her not that she had to ever have it and show it to others. It sometimes made her look like a freak or others might say, she was making fun of her own self. But now, she was already planning every and each sentence in her head. Things like "No one forces me to talk about important stuff", "I will let him talk since he's so eager to go out with me... "And "What if I'm going to let the cat out of the bag _again_ ?" kept buzzing her head on and on.

"What am I going to do~ ..." she complained to herself, whining. A soft knock pressed against the wooden door and she heard the soft voice of her mother.

"Sweetheart, someone is waiting for you at the door~!" the woman cheered happily, as if she was the one in Hitomi's shoes and vice versa.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she replied back, sighing.

_This is going to be awfully awkward… _she thought as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror, arranging her clumsy, stray hair strands and slowly dragging her feet, beautifully covered by elegant and dainty, mother-of-pearl colored ballet shoes.

Shinji, from downstairs, heard her pitched voice and his heart took a tumble inside his chest, inevitably his trademark grin appearing once again on his clean face. Hitomi walked down into the hall and looked at him with no feeling or emotion whatsoever. She was still thinking if this is a good idea and perhaps it would be better to just waste some time around or read a book.

Shinji smiled a little embarrassed and offered his arm. She took it hesitantly; with the same facial express never changing during their walk.

"Where are we going?" finally, Hitomi spoke shyly. Shinji looked down at her eyes and smiled, looking back ahead.

"I thought it would be fun to go and see Cirque du Soleil's performance tonight... "He grinned devilishly. Her eyes went wide and at the sound of her favorite circus's name, stopped in the middle of the road, tearing her arm away from him and looking in his empty eyes, happiness and wonder shining together perfectly combined, in her green orbs.

"Did you a-actually have the money for those tickets!?" she exclaimed as soon as she saw him wave the tickets around, with a present smirk plastered on his tiny lips.

Leaving aside the happy agony that was reigning over her soul; they somehow got there faster than the opening hour and had to wait a few minutes. During this time, Shinji barely pulled out some forced words from her mouth. It seemed to have taken a great ambition, Hitomi's heart, as in to force herself not to speak too much. Shinji tried to hide a sad sigh, thinking that he was either too crazy or pervert for her or perhaps even too ugly. She sneaked a glance at him and felt guilty when she saw that he was fighting no more with her.

Entering the huge, colorfull marquee, she looked amazed at its insides like a child attaches himself like a leech, to tons of candy and sweets shown in the window.

"Woahh... "She let out impossibly soft and inaudible, but Shinji heard and smiled content.

The show had began and they took their places in the third row. The child inside of Hitomi was evolving and revealing himself more and more as the show continued on revealing more of its magic. She kept exclaiming unwillingly and unconsciously "woahs" and put on her dainty face, child-like expressions. Shinji didn't feel anymore the urge to flirt with her or do some other things that normal teenagers in love would do. He was feeling content with the fact that this little thing made her happy and it was worth his time and money, limitless.

By the time the show ended, they got out of the marquee and Shinji noticed the pout present on her face.

"Did you enjoy it?"

At his questions her big eyes flew to his and sparkled with content that he knew too well of and felt it also.

"It was awesome Shinji, thanks!" It was the first time this evening when he had seen her grin. Actually it was one of the rare occasions that made his heart flinch painfully. Walking her back home was no different than when they were waiting for the show to begin or when they walked to the marquee together.

Arriving in front of her house, Shinji smiled at her and waiting for her to end it so abruptly, as she always did, by saying her goodbyes.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." she admitted, deciding that it was useless to hide the true reason behind the happy aura that she emanated the whole night. Shinji grinned sheepish and kissed her hand gentleman-like, causing her to blush furiously.

With that they said good night to each other and each of them made their way towards their home.

**Sorry for the late update. I had to read a lot for school! Please review? =3 …it makes me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ~Exams~**

There was a restless buzzing in the class. Papers, gossip, cries and whatnot. Orihime sat in her desk rehearsing for the exam. She immediately tore her eyes off the papers and focused on the late orange haired student.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" she chirped as she used to. Ichigo looked down at her and saluted her, smiling. In that moment, Orihime's heart grew three times bigger. From behind she heard two girls talking about Hitomi. She slowly leaned back and listened carefully.

"Did you actually know that Hitomi is on a date with Shinji?" one of them said.

"No way! But he's ugly and he skips classes!" the other one said. Orihime's eyes widened and her happy figured changed into a confused one. In the same time, Shinji walked into the classroom.

"OSU~."

Some of the girls exchanged looks, some giggled. Orihime analyzed the entire class and then looked at Shinji who was staring down at her, making her squeak.

"H-h-Hirako-kun! I d-didn't see you! Hehehe... "She scratched the back of her head, smiling embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Hitomi walked into the classroom and smiled to herself when she saw that Kurosaki was bickering again with Keigo.

_He seems just... cute that way... Wait! What am I saying? Hitomi, stop thinking like that!_

"Are? Why are you blushing Hitomi-san??" Rukia chirped enthusiastic. Hitomi stuttered, just hearing her words and slowly managed to look into her eyes.

_Right. This is the person that Kurosaki-kun cares about the most. And Orihime-chan... I wonder if I'm on the list..._

Hitomi's eyes widened as a flashback rewound in her mind.

_As she walked on the empty streets, she had the strange impression that she had heard a horrifying scream. Her legs froze in midair as she heard again the scream, but this time louder. It crept underneath her skin and her sensitive nerves, causing her body to convulse in terror._

_The shadow of a strange, large object lay on the wall of a block in front of her, slowly forming a silhouette. Her eyes widened and her heart slammed in her fingertips were already starting to twitch at the sight of the monstrous creature in front of , the creature screamed, causing Hitomi,to cover her ears in pain and clench her eyes._

_For a few seconds, she heard nothing, she felt , her eyes opened and looked at the darkness that was surrounding looked up and stared in awe at the creature right above her._

_"Am I in Jurassic Park...?" she whispered. The creature held up its claws in the air, ready to slash the girl. She gave out a high-pitched scream before falling to her knees and shut her eyes tight. She felt her head heavy and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her body fell numb to the floor and the last thing she saw was a dark silhouette jumping up in the air with a great metal bar in its hands._

_That is right... I'm such a terrible person... I know deep inside my heart that it was Kurosaki-kun who saved me that day... Oh, by the way..._

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo pushed Keigo aside making him slip on the floor and whine in pain. He frowned, looking up at Hitomi.

"Oh... Shigeko it's just you."

"Ehh??? Um... err... I need to ask you some questions ab--"

"Please don't." Kurosaki lowered his head, looking into the ground. Hitomi glanced worried at him; it was something she had never seen until today. Kurosaki was always a carefree person but in this moment, she felt like he would break if she would say any more words or touch him even with the tip of her finger.

"K-Kurosaki... kun?"

Hitomi slowly approached her hand, reaching for his shoulder. The door was slammed shut by the teacher, startling everyone. Ichigo lift his face and smiled embarrassed at Hitomi, scratching the back of his head.

"It's about t-time... you should go back to your place before the teacher scolds you." Hitomi nodded slowly, reaching for her desk. From behind Shinji's eyes casted upon Kurosaki, beginning to born a new hatred inside the young Vaizard's soul.

-During break, at the cafeteria-

"Hitomi-kuuun~!"

"C-c-chizuru-san! Wh--aaah~!"

Chizuru had suddenly appeared in front of the girl, hugging her tight, more like feeling her. Hitomi began to stutter and blush desperately. It wasn't much time that passed and Keigo immediately appeared next to the purple haired female, fighting for her place. Taking advantage of this, Hitomi immediately ran back into the class.

_Those two... are crazy. Oh, and I wanted to taste the new curry... Oh well, it's better like this. Maybe I should study more for the exam._

The break was already over and slowly, students began to come into the class and sit at their desk, preparing for the following exam.

As the teacher sat at the desk, reading a book, Hitomi was struggling to answer at least one question.

"Psst." Hitomi slowly moved her head to right, looking at Shinji. He winked seductively, making her blush. Immediately, the flustered girl turned around with a frown on her face and tried to concentrate on her test paper. In front of her, she heard her two classmates whispering to each other.

"Have you seen how Hirako-kun and Hitomi-san are flirting with each other?"

"Yeah, they are definitely together."

"But it's a weird pair don't you think?"

"Yeah, it seems to me like they don't fit at all."

From across the two girls, another one made herself noticeable among the gossipers.

"Let's ask Hitomi-san for details."

"No, I say we should witness their first kiss in public."

Then more started, until the whispers managed to catch even Ichigo's attention who sat in the first row.

"Hitomi-san. Psst, Hitomi-san." Shinji began bugging the desperate girl again. She glared at him for a few moments, with a not too pleasant look which made Shinji worry. She shook her head disappointed and turned around. She looked into the ground, feeling all eyes over her. It was by this time, a dead silence. She slowly rose her eyes and looked into Ichigo's direction. He happened to look at her in the same time, their eyes widening at each other for a few seconds. Shinji bit his lip in order to stay silent. Orihime looked worried at him and then glanced over at Ichigo. Rukia frowned, throwing a paper into Ichigo's head, managing to distract him and Hitomi as well.

She shook her head again and threw her head lazily onto the desk.

_I cannot concentrate... I will fail... why does Hirako-kun have to be like this? Why did he tell every single person that he dates me?_

"Why is he lying...?"

A piece of paper flew onto her desk and she took it into her small dainty hands, slowly reading it.

_Please Hitomi-san don't believe the rumors I SWEAR I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT OUR LITTLE DATE ... although it was kakoiii,sugeee, kawaiii =3 Ps-would you mind having another one? Love, Shinji 3 PPs- do you have any idea how you solve the third exercise???_

Hitomi hissed under her breath as she buckled the piece of paper brutally into her hands and threw it back at Shinji, turning around once again. Shinji looked at her back, with empty eyes fixed onto her.

Rukia started to hit the floor with her foot impatiently. Orihime slowly sunk into her chair, desperate that will fail. Ichigo sat back, gazing at the wondering skies with no worries.

Still, it was a much tensed atmosphere.

**I'm sorry, I know I have lots of mistakes and I also have a beta reader in case you're wondering but I didn't grew up speaking English, but instead studied like a workaholic for three years to know what I know now. Other than that, please review! It gets me sad that I don't quite have the readers… Am I that bad? T^T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ~Hitomi is in danger once again ~**

"No way!~No way, no way, no way, no way!~I p-p-p-passed! I passed the exams!" Hitomi chirped happily, hopping in the hall.

"No way, me too!" Orihime said. She looked on the list and softly spoke. "Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and of course Ishida being the first as always." she laughed softly.

"I'm glad we're all together."

"Mhm."

"YES~YES! I passed too!!" Shinji screamed from the top of his lungs, showing the last name on the list. "Now my dears, we must celebrate this, mustn't we?" he spoke seductively as he threw his arms around the girls' shoulders, making both of them blush.

"Yes indeed we must! Great idea Hirako-kun! Great idea!" Rukia appeared from nowhere, startling the girls. The four of them walked into the classroom, toward the desk where all the mentioned above, sat together.

"Osu~" Tatsuki said.

"Hirako-kun had this great idea of celebrating the fact that we are in the same classroom." Orihime spoke shyly.

"Hn, it's a good idea."

"I'd rather sew a panda costume than going out with him." Ishida pointed toward Kurosaki. He gritted his teeth, grabbing his finger and threatening to break it.

"And besides who would want to go out with four-eyes and this freak!?" Kurosaki pointed toward Shinji.

"Ehh??"

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun! I only do this for the lovely ladies not for a prude like you." he stick his tongue at Ichigo and everybody laughed at his comment. Before they were starting to fight again, the teacher walked into the classroom.

* * *

"Yosh! We'll meet at the park at 8 pm and go to a movie alright?"

"I won't be coming I TOLD YOU ALREADY BRAT!"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the face and continued her speech. "We have to celebrate and you are coming of course Kurosaki-kun. Forgot that we live in the same room?" she smirked at him while he was trying to hide his flushed face and ignore everybody's whistles and comments.

"Um... is it okay for... you... two...?" Ishida pointed toward Hitomi and Tatsuki.

"W-why shouldn't be?"

"Oh... I didn't think about that. But we'll have a talk at dinner!" Rukia grinned pushing everyone away, sending them home.

"What, you got a problem with me and Hitomi-san coming, four-eyes?"

"Tatsuki-chan, calm down."

Ishida frowned and rolled his eyes while Hitomi was the entire time silent.

"Hitomi what's wrong with you?" She stared into the ground absently, walking impulsively.

"Hitomi?"

Orihime shook her softly, making her look at them.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking like that at me?"

"You were spacing all the time Shigeko! Do you even know that we will be meeting tonight?"

"Uh... we will?" she smiled embarrassed.

"Yes we will! At the park, at 8 there!!" Orihime, Tatsuki and Ishida all walked away toward their own home waving at Hitomi.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"You look great my dear!" Hitomi's mother exclaimed happily, hugging her daughter.

"Ok, I will be going. I hope I'm not late." Hitomi looked at the clock. Her mother smiled at her and kissed her before saying their goodbyes.

Hitomi walked slowly, still thinking about what Rukia said.

_"You are coming of course, Kurosaki-kun. Forgot that we live in the same room?"_

"So it's true then? They are lovers?" Hitomi whispered softly to herself.

"If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late."

"S-sado! You scared me!" Hitomi stuttered, staring at the huge boy next to her.

"Sorry."

"Oh it's alright." she smiled faintly. Along the street, young girls were giggling and looking at both of them, making Hitomi blush and Sado, grunt uncomfortably. By the time they have gotten into the park, there was no one there.

"So I guess we're the first ones to get here." Hitomi asserted, smiling softly at the nodding Sado.

They both sat on the bench in the sleepy quietness. Everything around was like in a slumber. The park was surrounded by silence and darkness, only the paths were sparkling faintly in the pale light of the lamp posts.

Hitomi froze suddenly, making no move whatsoever, when she felt the ground, vibrating. Sado immediately averted his eyes toward the direction of the vibrations. Hitomi began to stutter and shake as the vibrating became more powerful, accompanied by strange, engulfed sounds.

"Wh-what's happening?"

"Don't worry. I will protect you."

Hitomi looked around desperate, moving inches closed to Sado and grabbing firmly his arm. Suddenly, the ground stopped vibrating and the sounds fell silent again.

"Watch out!" Sado yelled pushing Hitomi across him, onto the ground, as something huge came across them, smashing the bench in half. Hitomi let out a high pitched scream as the big creature standing in front of them, prepared to hit her. She closed her eyes tight, expecting the final blow, which, in the end, came as a blow of wind. She slowly opened her eyes and remained mortified at the horrific sight that was lying in front of her innocent eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_I'm really sorry; I had a writer's block (even though I'm not such a good writer). I want to thank you for your reviews, especially to Frog-kun for opening my eyes upon my crappy fan fiction. It's still crappy, but I'm giving my best. x)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm really trying to update every story. _

_Please forgive me if it's crappy, _

_but I feel like I've got it! The inspiration to write, that is. _

_And before getting into a writer's block,_

_ better take advantage of this, ne? XD_

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Love you all._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10 ~The meaning of a bond~**

She stared in awe at the horrible sight in front of her. The strange creature she had encountered before had now its arm piercing through Sado's chest. Blood spread around them quickly, and a few droplets flew like rebels, on her clean face.

The Arrancar let out a high pitched scream, making the girl scream in pain as well, as she quickly covered her ears.

The monster turned its attention to her and marched toward her fallen body.

She simply stared at the massive shadow covering every corner around her. Her mouth twitched with fear as her eyes spilled countless of tears. Driven by instinct, she quickly stood up and tried to run away, but the monster grabbed her foot and slammed her above the ground. Hitomi shrieked in pain and became oblivious to everything around her as he vision was slowly starting to fade.

In just matter of seconds, every sound dispersed and a flying shadow appeared in front of her, tearing apart the Arrancar.

Hitomi felt as something had grabbed her and lifted her up in the air.

All she felt now was a chilly sensation running all over her body. She faintly opened her eyes and looked down upon the whole city. The night trying to engulf the town with its hands, and the little lights shining here and there, fighting against its will, everything seemed just magic. She let out a faint smile, thinking it was unfair for a plain girl like her to get to feel such an emotion and see such things. Once again, fatigue spread into her body, bringing again that dark could in front of her eyes, leaving her no time to wonder about the person who was carrying her.

She felt a gentle thud and opened her eyes slowly, noticing it was still night. Her fingers felt the soft sensation of fresh, high grass and in front of her laid the town with little lights shining like stars in this galaxy of people.

She immediately turned her head around and noticed Shinji sitting against a crag.

"Hirako-san... " she mumbled tiredly, surprised by her own rough voice. It was all probably from the shock.

That's right! What happened there was..

"Where's Sado? What happened to him!?" she yelled desperately, looking around with her eyes.

Shinji didn't make a move whatsoever, continuing to look at the moon from the top of the hill.

"Hirako-san! You saved me didn't you? Where's Sado? You saved him too, right!? You didn't let him die, right!?" she screamed desperate, tears starting to spill from her shining orbs.

Shinji slightly turned his head and threw her a glance that made her shut up. It was so cold and so distant that even her tears didn't dare to spill anymore.

"Is he your friend? You care about him that much?" he whispered somehow hurt.

"Well.. well of course he is! And even if he wasn't, I wouldn't let him die either way!"

Shinji suddenly stood up and marched to her, grabbing firmly but securely, her shoulders. "What do I mean for you!? Why can't you care for me, like you do for him? And for everyone!" he yelled in her face.

She simply stared in his eyes, thinking that tonight would devore him, if she wouldn't be strong enough to resist all these emotional shock.

Hirako noticed the scared look plastered on her face and let her go, walking toward the moon.

"Don't worry. Ichigo and the rest are already taking care of him. " he mumbled emotionless.

Hearing these words, Hitomi sighed relieved as if a big stone had been lifted away from her chest, and slid against the warm tree.

From the corner of his eye, Shinji looked at her.

"You don't care for the truth?"

"The truth.. ?" she whispered confused, to herself, as if to remind herself that the conversation was far from over. "You mean... " she looked down on her knees, thinking about Ichigo. She was afraid after all, to find out something she wouldn't perhaps like, about the boy she had always cherished.

"They are Soul Reapers. They murder those creatures you have seen, called Arrancar. They go to a place, called Soul Society where all dead spirits gather. You people, usually call it heaven. " he talked as if nothing interesting laid in all of his words.

At this moment, Hitomi didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to laugh.. or to cry? To believe, or to leave this place and go to her friends? It was true something weird was happening.

"Look, Hirako-san.. "

"Just say Shinji.. " he whispered with a trembling voice. The distant behavior of her was ruining his insides more and more. Hitomi looked at him, somehow intrigued. She couldn't accept his feeling so quickly. It was too sudden. All of it.

"Everything... " she whispered, making Hirako avert his eyes upon her. "...is too much."

That's when she collapsed onto the soft, warm grass. He calmly, walked towards her and grabbed her in his arms. Looking at her face, he realized her sleeping face revealed angelic features. He let a faint smile pass his lips and walked away with her unconscious body, leaving the moon behind, the moon that was overloaded with his every night confession. This would be one more added to the list, but the difference would be that this time, it wasn't said aloud. Everything was in his mind.

_Thought he would've craved to say it loud. _


End file.
